The objectives of the proposed investigation are: 1) to obtain more information about lectin structure by studying such parameters as valence, specificity, subunit structure, and analyses of products produced by fragmentation and chemical modification; 2) to study the relationship of lectin structure to function by comparative studies of various lectins and their modified forms; and 3) to learn more about the natural role of lectins by following the development and distribution of a lectin during the life cycle of a plant. The Dolichos biflorus and wheat germ lectins are the principal lectins under investigation although the comparative aspects of this study will be extended to other lectins. In addition to yielding basic information about the structures and role of lectins, the information obtained in this investigation should enhance the flexibility and adaptation of these lectins for use in studies of complex carbohydrates and as probes for studying cell surface architecture.